Come back to me
by Grey-Scorpio
Summary: Suckish title. Shounen-ai and yaoi warnings up ahead. SoulxKid, A tiny bit of SoulxMaka, MakaxCrona. Other parings included. Kid's life was perfect, all he could imagine, until on a beautiful spring day, while giving his lover a suprise visit, he found him cheating. Now, his life comes spiraling down, as Soul tries to get him back. Crappy summary, I know
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery **

It was a cool but dry spring day, here in Death city. The clouds lazily passing by, many birds chirping a beautiful melody and the citizens either on ballads or shopping at the outside markets. It was truly a magnificent day.

Death the kid strolled through the busy streets, a smile plastered on his face. He was on his way to meet his lover. The magnificent, now death scythe, Soul Eater.

As he passed many shops, he stopped when a sweet aroma of freshly baked bread and deserts hit his nose. He looked at the shop in front of him, and surprisingly, it was very symmetrical. Now grinning ear to ear, he decided to take a look inside. His surprise visit could wait a little while longer.

He opened the door, a small bell ringing notifying his arrival. Even the inside was symmetrical. He took his time going through every aisle, enjoying the different designs of every goods in the store. When he reached the final aisle, he found the most perfect cake ever. It wasn't too big, nor was it to small. The icing and writing were professionally taken care off, being symmetrical and clear. It wasn't a birthday cake or any special event cake. It was just a normal cake, symmetrical cake.

Kid, being his symmetrical self, immediately decided to buy the light, fluffy, layered cake. To an average American family, the cake would be a little pricey, but, since his father was a Death god, and owned one of the most prestigious schools in the world, they were basically millionaires.

When he finished purchasing the cake, he went back on his trail to the weapon's apartment.

After a good ten minutes, he had finally arrived. Taking out the key from is pocket that Soul gave him, he unlocked the main door and stepped in, closing the door and locking it again.

He took the stair case to the third level, going to suit 28, Soul and Maka's residence. But as he stood in front of their front door, it was slightly ajar. Curiosity setting in, he took the handle and opened the door father. Nothing seemed out of place, everything was squeaky clean. He fully stepped in, softly closing the door, before he padded around.

Deciding that the kitchen and living room was safe, he went further into the suit, where the bedrooms and bathroom were. As he walked pas t Maka's room, he heard a stifled moan. Fear entering his body, he went to knock on the door.

"Shit!" was all kid heard before he opened the door in a swift moment.


	2. Chapter 2: The argument

**Chapter 2:**

"_Shit!" Is what Kid heard before he opened the door in a swift movement._

The first thing he sees is Maka covering her chest with a blanket, followed by Soul, who, Kid supposed, fell off the ground in a moment off panic. It was dead silent, all of them to stunned to move, or show any emotion. That is, until Kid spoke up.

"How long?" he said quietly.

"Eh?"

"How long as this been going on for, SOUL?" Kid said, trembling slightly as he forced out the last word.

"Uhm, a ….while"

"A while? A WHILE? How long is this while?"

"Uhm…9 months" Soul muttered.

"9…you little shit! …I-I let…y-you have your way with my body…and all the times….you told you loved me, was that just kind of sick joke!? This….this i-is why I hesitated when you asked me, I've been in this situation before, the same thing happened. And…and this time, I actually though we'd be together forever, that you were my true love…." Kid yelled.

He shook in anger and sadness, furious tears making their way down him now red cheeks. Soul, now standing up, was about to put an apologizing hand on Kid's shoulder, but the reaper shoved it away, baking up.

"Don't you DARE touch me." Kid growled.

"Kid…look, I'm very sor-"

"Sorry won't help, you damn bastard." Kid shouted before throwing the cake at Soul, dashing away, out of the apartment and as far away possible from Soul.

"Kid, wait up! I-I"

"It's no use Soul. He won't listen. He's an idiot. He actually thought that you and he were a serious relationship. Now come back here, we still haven't finished what we were doing earlier." Maka said, letting out a snicker or two.

"Shut up" Soul spat, walking away.

He went to his room, slamming the door behind him before throwing himself on his bed, taking his Ipod to listen to music. He soon fell asleep.

And as for Kid, trouble was awaiting him.

**Well, chapter two is up.**

**And to 8fangirl8, I will try to update every day or two days. But don't be so sure of that, cuz' I'm doing one week at my dads and one week at my moms and right now I'm at my moms so…..half of my work is here. Plus, thanks for the review, follow and fave, I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Troublesome encounter

**Chapter 3: Troublesome encounter**

Kid, furious and heartbroken stiffly walked through the city. And apparently, it was just his luck because it had immediately started raining once he has gotten outside.

He was walking, ignoring his surroundings, gaze intensely directly to the ground, when he bumped, or something rather hit him, making him fall onto his bottom. He let out a small sound that was between a growl and a whimper. He looked up, ready to lash out until he saw who stood in front of him, a menacing smirk on his face, with allies behind him.

"André…" Kid murmured, adverting his eyes to the group behind him, seeing a few familiar faces, glaring at them.

"Look who we found, boys. We heard what about not to long ago"

"How? It has only been less than ten minutes"

"We've got our resources. How does it feel to be cheated on several times?" André asked, slightly bending down, his golden blond hair slightly going over his broad shoulders, as he deeply gazed into Kid's honey colored orbs with his Dark Cobalt colored ones.

Kid did not speak, but simply stared blankly at the older teen, memories vividly passing through his mind at an unimaginable speed. Their staring contest was interrupted by a very inpatient gang member.

"Come on, Andy, are you going to do it, or should I do it for you? I am godly, after all."

"Blackstar, shut up, will ya?" André yelled, not breaking eye contact.

Kid did not even twitch at the sudden outburst. As if he was expecting it.

"Are you not going to answer?"

Kid shook his head. He was completely vulnerable right now, even though anger raged strongly within his heart. He couldn't even think with his first lover looming over him. André was possibly the worse person Kid had ever met, other than the Kishin Asura, who was long gone. The teen may look so sweet and innocent, but he isn't. He is a cold blooded, sadistic player. Not a lover, but player. He treats his lovers like a toy, tossing him aside when he got bored. He is very popular, being in every sports team in the DWMA, and very handsome. Guys and girls love him, but only for his looks, so when he had asked Kid to be his boyfriend, being surprised was an understatement.

"Giving us the silent treatment, huh? How rude of you. Shall we make you learn a lesson?" André said roughly, laughing loudly, the others joining also.

Next thing Kid knew, his jaw stung, along with a searing pain crossing his back. His eyes unfocused, he tried to locate his ex, but was hit another time, this time a powerful kick to the gut.

He was getting beaten by a bunch of jocks, which he could easily beat by a flick of a finger, only that he didn't have the will power to do it. What could he say? He was heartbroken, stunned and was having horrible flash backs.

After a while, at some time, the jocks went away, leaving Kid's limp, battered and bruised body in the alleyway, with painful memories.

"_I like you, you're fun. I enjoy a toy like you" André said, looking down, watching as Kid struggled against metal restraints, whilst glaring at the same time. He wouldn't spoke, but a gag was placed in his mouth._

_Soon enough, all that was heard were painful, sorrowful screams, shackles and chains hitting the cement wall and the sounds of a whip hitting sweating, raw skin._

"_By the way, Kiddo, if you ever tell anybody about our beautiful, little hobby, prepare yourself. I won't go soft" André said, laughing as he strode out of the basement, leaving the poor reaper chained to the wall, bleeding profusiouly. _

After a few minutes or reminiscing, Kid stood up, loosing balance. When he caught it, he started his journey to the manor, limping and staggering.

Hopefully, he hoped it will all go well.

**Well, I updated quickly, XD. I really needed to do this. I was kinda taking out my anger. I will try to update tomorrow, or later.**

**Hopes yous likes it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Helping hands

**Chapter 4: Helping hands**

_Hopefully, he hoped that all will go well._

When he arrived at the Gallows, soaked from head to toe, two twins came to him, but it was not Liz and Patty.

"Master Kid, welcome home. Mistress Liz and Mistre- Master Kid, what happened!?" the girl on the left almost screeched, making Kid and the other maid flinch.

"Mei, nothing happened. I only got rained on. That is all."

"But Master Kid, we can see bruises all over your face. And your clothes are asymmetrical. Something bad must've happened."

As Kid was about to open his mouth to speak, he was lifted up by the made on the right. He let out a small squeak out of surprise

"Kin, put me down IMMEDIATELY"

"But master, you'll catch a cold if we don't get you out of your clothing. And we need to take care or your injuries." The maid said, smirking a little as she was later going to see her incredibly cute and fit boss completely naked.

Kid sighed, letting his maids to whatever they pleased. Soon enough, all three of them were in Kid's privets bathroom.

Kin put him down on the toilet seat, as Mei went to get her master's pajamas and one or two towels.

"So Master Kid, please tell us what happened? Did you and Soul get into a fight?" Mei asked, as she started the bath water, putting in the same amount of hot water and cold water, before leasing the amount of cold water.

Kid was quietly, letting himself get undressed by his perverted maid. He even let himself be picked up bridal style and put into the bathwater.

"Master Kid, are you not going to answer? Is it to personal? I am truly sorry if I asked such a personal question" Mei said quickly.

No answer was given, and only the splash of water was heard until Kid broke down crying in Kin's arms.

"M-master Kid?" Kin asked, unsure of what to do.

"I found out that Soul was cheating on me for many months! T-then André and his s-so called friends come up to me and start beating the hell out of me, and I couldn't do anything! I can't take the pain, I just can't. This happened each time I was in a relationship, but it never hurt this bad. Why does it hurt so much?" Kid cried out, tightening his grip around the maid's waist, who wasn't able to ay anything.

"Maybe because you felt safe with him, or maybe because he treated you nicely, and kindly unlike André, Françis, Tion-." As Kin named Kid's past boyfriends, it made him sob harder.

"I think that's enough reminiscing, Kin. Master Kid, maybe it was because you truly were in love with him. The others always treated horribly and caused you so much pain in your relationships." Mei said, softly stroking her master's back in a comforting manor.

Kid kept sobbing, trying to understand why he was such in unbearable pain. All of a sudden, it hit him like a rock, making him choke in his sobbing fit.

Later, after Kin and Mei finished comforting and taking care of their Master, Kid went to bed as the twin maids finished their shift, leaving Kid all alone in the gigantic household with painful memories and twisted thoughts.

**Well, chapter 4 is up, :3. And since I'm not going to school tomorrow, courtesy of my mom, I will be writing as many chapters possible. Including the ones later tonight.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unlikely thoughts

**Chapter 5: Unlikely thoughts.**

_Later, after Kin and Mei finished comforting and cleaning their Meister, Kid went to bed ass the twins finished their shift, leaving him all along in the gigantic household with painful memories and twisted thoughts._

The bedroom was dimmed lighted, as Kid was sitting in the exact middle of the bed, remote control in hand.

_I know they told me why I was in so much pain, but I don't understand why the others started beating me up like that. I just felt like dieing at that very moment…Is this how people fell when they get bullied? _Kid thought to himself, staring blankly at the object in hand.

He sighed, looking around his room, until his eyes landed on a certain drawer. It held all personal things Kid owned. It even had some books in it. He decided to get up and go over to it. He hesitated before opening it. He took out as much stuff possible, bringing it to his bed.

The first thing he took was a photo album, written in fine cursive letters was:_ Love, easy, but hurtful._ He opened it, revealing picture's of many men, those being Kid's exes. He looked through it, until the very last page, where he would soon put a picture of Soul. After he quickly went through a few more albums and a couple of letters, he grabbed the book he feared most. He didn't know what compelled him to buy years ago, but he did.

It was a book speaking on bullying and the effects of it. As of many more things, such as love and sexuality. And worst of all, suicide and self-harm, all related to all three major subjects in the book.

He opened the book, and started to read. He read for hours, forgetting that he had school tomorrow. At around 1h00 in the morning, Kid finally fell asleep, tear tracks still fresh from before.

He got an unpleasant night, shifting and turning as nightmare after nightmare appeared, with him dieing in all of them at the end. And finally, the awaited beep of the alarm clock went off.

It woke Kid up after exactly eight beeps. Although, he stayed in bed, thinking of something he though he would never think about.

_Maybe I'm not fit to be on the earth. I mean, ugh, what am I thinking about? I shouldn't think like this. I'm stronger and smarter than this. I'm supposed to be the next grim reaper. But why does the idea appeal to me so much? I mean, I am death itself, but, I wonder…_

**Welp, chappy 5 is up. Thank you to the few of you who either reviewed or favorited it. I'm thankful for all of you.**

**And I'm getting positive feedback, so I will positively finish it. And I hope before Christmas.**

**Here are though, some dates I wouldn't be able to write on. One of them is the 28th of October. From the 27th to the 28th. I'm going to my best friends birthday party. Then there's my birthday, November 16, but, I'm thinking by then I'll be on the sequel of this story.**

**And sorry for mistakes in the other chapters, my computer corrects stuff that I don't realize until I reread them. **


	6. Chapter 6: School day

**Chapter 6: School day**

_Maybe I'm not fit to be on the earth. I mean, ugh, what am I thinking about? I shouldn't think like this. I'm stronger and smarter than this. I'm supposed to be the next grim reaper. But why does the idea appeal to me so much? I mean, I am death itself, but, I wonder…_

Kid was silent when he was on his way to the academy. Liz and patty, yesterday morning, had told Kid they'd be going to a slumber party at Blair's house, with a few more guests. Kid had taken a while before agreeing.

Now half way from the school, Kid picked up his pace, as he had the feeling of someone following him secretly. Yes, he could've of used his Soul perception, but that would've meant he'd have to stop, giving his stalker a chance to pounce on him.

He made it to the academy safe and sound, meeting his weapons in the court yard. Kid said nothing as he only motioned for the girls to follow him. They walked through the halls, on their way to class crescent moon, where they would be dissecting most of the day. But their silent stroll didn't last long.

"Hey there. What a nice surprise meeting you here, Kid."

It was André. And with his gang again.

"What d'ya want, huh? Haven't you hurt Kiddo-kun enough already?" Patty snarled it the teens face.

André stared at her with a blank face, before giving her sweet smile.

"Yes, I have hurt Kid enough. I simply want to talk to him in private, if you wouldn't mind." André lied, roughly grabbing Kid's elbow and dragging him away.

Patty seeing the gesture was very close to hitting André, but luckily, Liz held her sister on cue, bringing them to their class.

**Well, sorry for such a short chapter. I woke up at noon, and I had to eat, so I didn't start writing before 13h00. Sowwy.**

**And thank you all for the favorites and follows. And to 8fangirl8, I can't tell you, it's a surprise.**


	7. Chapter 7: The deal

**Chapter 7: The deal**

_Patty seeing the gesture was very close to hitting André, but luckily, Liz held her sister on cue, bringing them to their class._

André had dragged Kid all the way to an abandoned storage room. Once there, he threw Kid at the opposing wall from the door. The blow would've been harder it hadn't been for Kid's school bag, which was apparently full of spare clothing.

Kid heard the door being locked, as the blinding lights came on. He looked around, finding André along with all his ex's, but Soul, who Kid though was probably with Maka in a closet or something.

The group approached him, all with menacing looks on their faces. There were a total of six males. All very tall.

"So Kiddo, look who I brought. I couldn't find Soul, sadly. They are all informed about what happened."

"Why are you all here? What Have I done to provoke any of you?" Kid asked, still seated on the ground from the blow.

"Why, nothing of course. We just want to talk about a deal with you, al right?"

Kid nodded, looking confused. He was on guard, in case anything would happen.

All of the teens sat down in front of Kid.

"So, as much as we love to see you in so much pain, we want to make a deal." André started, looking Kid straight in the eye.

"Yeah. So, listen carefully." A male with dark red hair and grey eyes warned.

"So, only us, Maka and Soul know about our little journey together. We will tell the whole school, including your father of your relationship with all of us. And I would think that all he students will think you'd be a slut, but if you agree to what we are going to say, we won't do that."

"Continue."

"We want you to be our little maid, and do whatever we want. We'll also have the right to do whatever we want with your body. That is the main idea of this deal. The other ideas aren't so important. Now, do you agree, or shall we tell everybody about your little secret?"

Kid observed them. He pondered. Should he agree, or refuse and stake his reputation of being the all so serious shinigami.

"I will…"

**Well, chappy seven. Sorry if it sucked. I was busy with something else.**


	8. Chapter 8: The given mission

**Chapter 8:**

_Kid observed them. He pondered. Should he agree, or refuse and stake his reputation of being the all so serious shinigami._

"_I will…"_

The bell rang when Kid answered.

"Look, we gotta go. Tell us your answer during lunch, if you're not going to, we will tell and you'd have to do whatever we ask." André said before he and the five others quickly went away.

_Well, at least I have more time to think about it…I should go._

Kid stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, before putting the other through the strap. He walked out of the storage room, closing the light, and went to his classroom.

He arrived in class on time, going to sit besides his weapons, who immediately checked him for any injuries. Seeing none, they calmed down.

For the next hour or so, Stein, instead of dissecting, gave a pop quiz. A rather long pop quiz. Kid had finished first, giving him time to think about that deal.

_Hmm, now that I think of it, all possible endings to the three choices would probably have the same ending. Or, maybe…nah, that wouldn't work…hmm…what to do, what to do…_

"Death the Kid, along with his weapons, Liz and Patty are called to the Death room. I repeat, Death the Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty are called to the Death room." Kid heard.

He sighed, getting up, as Liz and Patty followed him out of the room.

The walk to his father's death room was short, uncomftorble and silent. Kid walked slightly in front of the twin pistols, who were trying to think of something to talk about. Though, they did not have time as they finally arrived.

"Hiya Kiddo, good day isn't it?"

"Yes, it sure is father. But, may I ask, why did you call us here?"

"Because I want you to go on a mission to capture a witch, in northern Sweden. She's been terrorizing a couple of cities, murdering the citizens. When you have caught her, call me and I will take care of it, sending Stein and Spirit to collect her." Lord death told them.

"All right, father. When do we leave?"

"Right now would be preferable. I have already packed all the material you need."

Kid nodded. _Well, so long for my answer…and possibly my life._

And now, the journey begins.

**Chapter 8. Sorry if this one sucked also. I will update later today.**


	9. Chapter 9: The arrival

**Chapter 9: The arrival**

_And now, the journey begins._

"Patty, please be quieter. We're on a plane. We do not want to disturb any of the passengers." Liz scolded her sister, who was currently trying to play a game on her phone.

"But big sis', they keep killing me. It's making me mad."

"Patty, if you can stay silent for the rest of the ride, I'll buy you as many giraffes as you want." Kid told her, making his younger weapon squeal in delight,

"Really!? Yay!"

"Now remember, stay silent"

"Okie dokie, Kiddo-kun"

For the next few hours, the flight was calm as most passengers were asleep. Patty had managed to find a way to keep quiet, as Liz read a romance novel and Kid drawing what came to mind from the song's he listened to. When they finally landed, it was slightly past midnight, and Patty had finally fell asleep, giving trouble to her sister and her meister.

"Oh my death, why is she so heavy?" Liz questioned, Patty slung over her shoulder.

"Because she's asleep. She's dead weight for now." Kid replied. He was bringing all of the luggage's they had brought. Luckily, it was only three suitcases full of autumn clothing and sanitary needs. They took a private car to the hotel Bishops Inn Kiruna, in Kiruna. Once there, a bell hop brung them to their reserved room, along with the baggage.

"Välkommen till din kostym, om det finns nagra problem, kontakta chefen och jag kommer till din tjanst. Mitt namn är Xavier Ekloss." The bell boy said, bowing courteously.

"Tack sa mycket. Men far jag fraga vid vilken tidpukt kommer rumservice finnas tillgäglig?" Kid replied.

"Roomserivice äs till gäglig 24 timmar om dygnet, sju dagar i neckan."

"Tack sa mycket, Jag uppskettar din hjälp. Go natt."

"God natt"

And with that, the bellboy, Xavier Ekloss left.

"Kid, you know how to speak Swedish?" Liz asked, awed at the conversation that had just finished.

"Yes. It is part of a grim reapers job to speak all languages spoken on earth." Kid answered.

"Woah, awesome!" Patty said, before she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Patty, since when are you awake?"

"I was never asleep."

Liz and Patty stared at each other, before Kid interrupted them by throwing their pajama's at them.

"Go put these on, take a shower if you want, then go to sleep. We have to get up early later." Kid said, already changed.

**Well, chapter 9 is up. I know I made mistakes in the Swedish translation.**

**So, here are the translations.**

**Välkommen till din kostym, om det finns nagra problem, kontakta chefen och jag kommer till din tjanst. Mitt namn är Xavier Ekloss_.-__Welcome to your suit, if there is any problem, please contact the manager and I will come to your service. My name is Xavier Ekloss._**

T**ack sa mycket. Men far jag fraga vid vilken tidpukt kommer rumservice finnas tillgäglig?- **_**Thank you very much. But may I ask, at what time will room service be available? **_

**Roomserivice äs till gäglig 24 timmar om dygnet, sju dagar i neckan.- _Room service____is available twenty-four hours a week, seven days a week._**

**Tack sa mycket, Jag uppskettar din hjälp. Go natt.-_ Thank you very much. I appreciate of your help. Good night._**

**God natt- _Good night._**


End file.
